


🔮 C O V E N A N T 🔮

by KA_LON



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: “You can avoid me all you want, that mark on your hand still makes you mine.”
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	🔮 C O V E N A N T 🔮

-

The streets of Korea were bare, with only a few cars still passing by and the occasional person. You being one of them. The night shift was the reason you were even out this late. The building lights painting the shadows onto the faded pavement, dark skies covered in clouds hiding the moon. The vibration of your phone adverting your attention from the traffic light, the mocking green taking forever to switch to yellow as. A few cars passes through the intersection.

_“You can avoid me all you want, that mark on your hand still makes you mine.”_

The number may have been unknown but you knew exactly who was texting you, the only person who would say this. You had broken up with Kun the same week the mark had appeared on your hand. The five dots on your palm had baffled you, while your roommate jokingly connected the dots with marker to make a star. Commenting that you were becoming a werewolf like the main protagonist from the movie cursed, but your knew better as the same dots marks _his_ palm. 

The texts had made the hair on the back of your neck stand, suddenly every noise made you flinch. Eyes peering at every dark corner, waiting for him to pop out of the darkness. You knew he had been watching you, but he always kept his distance. You had a feeling tonight wouldn’t be the same. 

The mark appearing on your palm was like having a veil lifted from your eyes, allowing you to now see past the illusion of the human eye. Allowing you to see that the man you thought you loved, wasn’t as normal as he appeared to be. 

A sign of relief left your mouth at the sight of your apartment building. Stepping into the elevator, hand shaky as you reached out to press the button to the fifth floor. The apartment was quieter than usual, your roommate had traveled back home for spring break leaving you alone. Switching on the hall way light, dropping your backpack on the floor with a small thud, shoes hitting the wooden floor with a tap as you toed them off, windbreak rustling as you shrug it from your shoulders before handing it in the closet. Your legs moved sluggishly, barely carrying you down the hall as the adrenaline from the receiving the text finally seems be wearing off. Opening your bedroom door you pause, hesitant to turn on the light as you struggle to make out the shadows of your room in the darkness. Something felt off, the energy in the room was different. A yell of surprise slips past your lips as you flick on the light, Kun seated on your bed.

“Don’t” He warns as you stumbled back from the door frame into the hall, back meeting the wall behind you “I really don’t want to have to make you” He adds, patting the spot next to him.

You took each step with caution, eyes trained on lilac ones as if anticipating for him to spring up from the bed to attack you. The dots on your palm tingle as you got closer. Flinching as his hand juts out to grasp your wrist the second you were close enough, not trusting you to turn run if given the chance. Gasping as he tugs you into his lap.

“You don’t know how much I missed you, How hard it was to wait” Kun whispers into your neck, lips brushing against the sensitive skin as he left small pecks. 

“..Wait for what?” You question, voice shaking with nerves.

“The moon” He states, and as if queued the moon breaks through the clouds. It’s normal white light replaced with red, painting the streets with the color of blood. Only visible to the ones who bear the mark.

“What are you talking about?” You question as you push out of his grip to stand, only getting a few steps away before a stabbing pain was felt in your stomach. Your hands reaching out to catch you as our knees buckle from the intensity, sucking air through clenched teeth as you turn your left palm up. The dots on your hand were glowing red.

Kun smirks as he slowly stood from the bed, steps leisure as he makes his way to where you sat curled into yourself on your knees “The red moon only occurs when the royal bloodline conceives an heir” He explains, kneeling beside you. His left hand slipping between the space of your legs and torso to cradle your lower abdomen “You were a week too late. You’re already carrying my child” He’s voice lowers into a whisper as he leans into your ear, leaving a kiss on your lobe. Chuckling as you scramble away from him “He’ll be just as strong as his father” He adds, lilac eyes glowing.

“I’m not pregnant” You deny with the shake of your head, but you had suspected when you were bent over the toilet bowl. Then the two missed cycles “..I can’t be” You sob, eyes filling with tears as it dawns on you.

“You thought you could just leave, didn’t you. It’s never that easy” Kun smirks.

**_> [Mark of the chosen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897106)_ **


End file.
